


Nathmarc November Drabbles

by ASingleRaindrop



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingleRaindrop/pseuds/ASingleRaindrop
Summary: A collection of drabbles about two boys. There wasn't a new set of prompts for NathMarc November, so I'm using last year's.





	1. First Date

Nathaniel smoothed over his blazer to check for wrinkles again. He checked his hair in the reflection of his spoon again. He looked at his phone to check the time. Again.

6:58pm.

It almost felt like it was mocking him; telling him that he had planned this whole evening for nothing. He had reserved a table at the restaurant, purchased his favourite flowers; he even watched an internet video to learn how to iron a shirt.

“Nate!”

Nathaniel looked up from his phone. And momentarily lost the ability to speak.

“H-hey, Marc.”

How could he possibly look even cuter?


	2. Superheroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes references to two of my other works: The Curator and The Evillustration.

Marc and Nathaniel both had ideas for a new hero to join the comic, but neither of them could agree who is the better hero.

Marc wants to include Phoenix, the hero he saw when he was trapped at the museum. There was something so incredible about watching him save the day, making a brilliant plan alongside Ladybug.

Nathaniel feels like adding Oviseer to the team would be better. He was the one that saved him when he was reakumatised, and helped him realise what was truly important to him.

If only they knew. And in time, maybe they will.


	3. Coffee

For the longest time, Nathaniel’s coffee order never changed.

“Regular macchiato, no sugar please.”

Every weekday morning was the same; the red-haired boy would come in and place the order, then when his name was called, he would say thank you for the drink and leave without another word.

Then one day, it changed.

“Can I have a regular macchiato, and a vanilla latte, please?”

All of a sudden, he was talking and smiling, not just staring at the floor. And there was a new rosiness to his cheeks.

Today, he was here with another boy.

“Two vanilla lattes, please.”


	4. Rain

Nathaniel didn’t like rain. It was fine when he was in the safety of his room, but being stranded in a park under a tree with a broken umbrella wasn’t as nice. Especially since his tablet and sketchbook weren’t exactly waterproof.

Thankfully, Marc was quick to come to his rescue, sheltering them both under his rainbow patterned umbrella. The two of them huddled close as they headed for the bus stop, with both of them appreciating the warmth of the other. More than once, Nathaniel catches Marc blushing.

Maybe getting caught in the rain wasn’t the worst thing after all.


	5. Fireworks

Every year on the 14th of July, the skies of Paris are lit up with a brilliant show of lights and colours, chemical explosions from different metal compounds making all the dazzling fire trails around the Eiffel Tower.

This year, it’s different.

Instead of joining the crowds flocking to the streets for the best view, Nathaniel and Marc sit together on Marc’s balcony next to his room. Instead of craning their necks to look up, they stare fondly into each other’s eyes, their faces occasionally lit up by the rainbows of light.

They both agree, it’s a much nicer view.


	6. Roadtrip

It was Alya’s idea to organise a class trip to the beach enjoy the end of their summer holidays. Getting an air-conditioned bus seemed like a good idea. Unfortunately, the driver’s idea of ‘pleasantly cool’ was ‘storage freezer’. And it was a 4 hour drive from Paris to Cabourg.

Everyone was huddling under their towel trying to keep warm. Marc in particular was shivering in his seat, regretting not taking his hoodie with him. At least until Nathaniel placed an arm around him to help keep him warm.

Between the warmth and comfort, Marc soon fell asleep on his shoulder.


	7. Anniversary

“Marc? I’m… I’m sorry I tore up your notebook.”

“Nath, again? You’ve apologised at least a hundred times. And it was so long ago. In fact, I think it might be exactly a year.”

Nathaniel sighed. No matter how hard he tried, he could never forgive himself for doing that to him.

“Besides, I want to remember that day for a different reason.” Marc reached up to brush Nathaniel’s fringe off his face.  
“It’s the day we started working together.”

Marc smiled and leaned in closer, placing a soft kiss to his cheek. Nathaniel blushed, then kissed him in return.


	8. Jealousy

Every time Nathaniel reads one of his scripts, he’s blown away by how well it portrays emotion. Marc has a magic way with words, something makes the jumble of letters turn into something miraculous. The way he writes as Ladybug sounds so genuine and heartfelt.

Marc keeps telling himself he doesn’t mind. And it adds interesting elements to the story. That’s why he’s okay with writing as Ladybug, confessing that she has a fondness for Mightillustrator. He has to be okay with it, because it really makes Nathaniel happy.

And maybe one day, he can tell him those words himself.


	9. Dance

“I thought you’d be out here.”

Marc turned to see Nathaniel closing the balcony doors. The school dance was being held in one of the ballrooms in Le Grand Paris. Everyone else was inside, where loud music and cheers were heard through the glass.

“Are you okay?”

Marc nodded, and lowered his hood as Nathaniel came closer. As the song inside changed to a softer tune, Nathaniel offered his hand up to Marc.

“Will you dance with me?”

Marc took his hand in reply, and the two boys stepped and swayed to the muffled music; a dance just for themselves.


	10. Medieval AU

Marc hadn’t seen his friend in days. He hugged his wool cloak tighter around him as he made his way to Nathaniel’s studio. He said he would be working on a masterpiece, and Marc should drop by when he was finished.

It’s cold when Marc steps inside. He sees Nathaniel fast asleep on a bench, a smile on his face, next to an easel with a covered canvas on it. Marc shrugs off his cloak to lay over the artist before he uncovers the piece, curious as to why he was here so long.

He sees himself in the canvas.


	11. I Love You

Nathaniel hasn’t said it to him. He’s said it when he draws Reverser in his comic drafts, or when he finds himself drawing him on his tablet. But it’s different saying it to a drawing of him, even if he still looks just as cute.

Marc hasn’t said it to him. He’s written it in dialogue; both in drafts and finished scripts. When he’s writing a story, the words come so easily, and he doesn’t have any trouble getting them out.

They haven’t said it to each other. But they want to. And when the time is right, they will.


	12. Magic

It’s the tingle in the air when he walks in the room, setting down his notebook with his usual smile as he sits next to him. It’s his enthusiasm and optimism for their project that lifts his spirits on the dourest of days. It’s the effortless way he can translate his jumble of concepts into a script that captures exactly the story he envisions.

It’s the sparkle in his eyes when he smiles. It’s the joy in his voice when he laughs.

What other word can he possibly use to describe him? To Nathaniel, Marc is nothing short of magical.


	13. Flowers

He could have just gotten a bouquet of red roses for Valentine’s Day, but he wanted something more personal.

> Red dianthuses, meaning admiration.  
Orange tulips, meaning appreciation.  
Yellow chrysanthemums, saying he’s precious.  
Green oak leaves, saying he’s strong.  
Blue periwinkles, for blossoming friendship.  
Purple bellflowers, for unwavering love.

Nathaniel couldn’t help but constantly second guess himself as he carried the rainbow bouquet down to the Trocadéro. Did he overthink something as simple as this? Maybe he made this too complicated.

Then he sees Marc with a bouquet of copic markers. He doesn’t know how he falls even more in love.


	14. Holding Hands

The two of them are polar opposites when it comes to public displays of affection. While Nathaniel doesn’t have any issues with it, Marc is easily overwhelmed and becomes embarrassed. He loves the warmth from being so close to him, but he can’t help but hide himself in his hoodie the second he feels people’s eyes are on him.

Thankfully Nathaniel understands, and saves his more affectionate gestures for times when they’re alone. And when he wants to be close to Marc in public, he’s happy to just hold his hand.

Marc is more than happy to hold his hand.


	15. Party

“We could have it in the art room next Thursday. It’s a few days off, but it’ll be fine. And all of your class should be free.” Marc leaned back against the edge of the statue’s podium while Alix was laying on her back on the rolling storage crate, head hanging upside down over the edge.

“So, Kitty Section plus Adrien are on music. Marinette will bring food, if she doesn’t drop it all gawking at Adrien,” she paused while they laughed, “And you’re keeping him busy until we’re ready.”

Alix and Marc high fived over Nathaniel’s birthday party plans.


	16. Baking

Even with everything he learned from Mr Dupain’s lesson, Nathaniel’s macarons weren’t turning out as he expected. They were bumpy on top and didn’t have those rough edges they usually had. And the big day was coming up fast.

He needed everything to be perfect for this moment. He had been building up confidence to do this for months. So, he called the one person he knew could help him out.

“Hey Marinette. You know how I’m coming over tomorrow to work on that art project? I was wondering if you could help me with something else while I’m there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon: Isolation Queen.


	17. Morning

Marc blinked awake and yawned, groggily sitting himself up and stretching his limbs. He felt around for his phone, but instead his hand found a pencil and sketchpad. Adorning the white paper was an incomplete drawing of himself while he was still asleep.

Nathaniel returned with two mugs of coffee, and almost dropped them when he saw Marc was awake looking at his sketchbook. As he tried to babble an explanation, Marc walked over and wrapped his arms around him, taking great care not to spill the drinks.

They both agreed they had to have sleepovers a lot more often.


	18. Art Gallery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes references to the events of my story: The Curator.

“You never told me, what did you do when you escaped from the Curator?”

It had been a couple of days since the akumatisation at Musée d'Art Moderne de la Ville de Paris. Nathaniel and Marc had gone again to get some more inspiration.

“Um…” Nathaniel hesitated, fidgeting with the sleeve of his jacket, “I managed to get to the Métro, and caught another soldier in a pitfall trap. Then I… hid nearby and tried to keep watch… to see if you were okay.”

“Did you see him?”

“See who?”

“Phoenix! He was incredible!”

“Oh! O-of course!” Nathaniel laughed nervously.


	19. Kwami Swap

Marc leaped across the rooftops, evading the army of scarlet villains closing in on him. As he passed under the Eiffel Tower, Nathaniel called his Cataclysm to collapse the structure, making it fall like a cage around the horde as Marc landed next to him.

Before the dust settled, a silhouette appeared surrounded by scarlet butterflies.

“Lucky Charm!”

Marc woke up with a start, flinging his pencil somewhere into the darkness of his room. As he collected himself, he noticed his phone showing the time: 2:20am.

Maybe he should stop staying up so late to finish the comic scripts.


	20. Surprise

Marc could tell Nathaniel was having one of those days when he entered Room 33. He slumped into the chair next to him with a heavy sigh. And as he tried to work on their comic, he kept erasing lines and grunting with exasperation.

Marc quickly checked something on his phone, then he took Nathaniel’s hand and told the teacher that they would be taking off early that day.

“Come on, we’re going on a surprise date. Andre’s cart is in Champ de Mars today.”

As they got on the bus, Nathaniel couldn’t have been more grateful for Marc’s idea.


	21. Mermaid AU

In a small cove surrounded by rocks, a red-haired merman lounged in the shallows; the coppery scales of his tail glinting in the full moon.

“Nathaniel?”

As he heard the familiar voice, he turned with a bright smile.

“How wonderful to see you here, my dearest treasure; Marc.  
It always brings me joy to see your smile light up the dark.”

Marc giggled at the little rhyme, knowing that was how all merpeople spoke. He hopped up on a rock near the water and leaned down to press his nose against Nathaniel’s, they way they always did as a greeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my inspiration for this was the mermaids in Dragon Quest XI. I know that only the females have the longer rhymes, but I just liked the opportunity.


	22. Rainbow

Nathaniel could feel life leaving his body as he searched through the textbooks on his desk for more information to add to his report. Once he finished the writeup of bauxite for Ms Mendeleiev’s class, he had to compose an essay for Ms Bustier comparing and contrasting the actions of different heroes.

Needing a break, Nathaniel stood up from his desk to sit by his window. A small storm was just clearing, and a rainbow was starting to form over the skyline of Paris.

Marc was buried in quadratic equations when he got a text from Nathaniel.

[Thinking of you 🌈]


	23. Beach

Nathaniel and Marc laid their towels down next to each other on the sand and started the beach trip with some sunbathing; mostly to recover from the air conditioning on the bus.

Nathaniel offered to reapply sunscreen to Marc's back. That turned into a tickle fight, which then became a splash fight as they decided to go for a swim.

They filled the rest of the day with collecting shells and building sandcastles. The two of them shared an ice cream, before watching the sun setting on the bus ride home.

It was the best end to their summer vacation.


	24. Stargazing

Marc helped to steady Nathaniel as they climbed up to the roof from Nathaniel’s bedroom window. It wasn’t easy to see the stars when you lived in the City of Lights, but right now all the lights were off due to a city wide blackout.

“See there? Just below Cygnus’ wing. That’s the head. And the body loops around like this,” Marc explained as he pointed up at the night sky, tracing the constellation.  
“And the tail goes between Ursa Major and Ursa Minor.”

Nathaniel was torn between looking up at the stars, and admiring the stars in Marc’s eyes.


	25. Movie Night

Most of their movie nights start the same way. There’s a hug at the door when one of them arrives at the other’s house, then they catch up about any recent news while they set up a pillow nest. They turn off the lights as the movie starts.

From there, it’s a coin flip. Half the time one of them gets an idea for the comic, then the lights come on as they get to work storyboarding it immediately, completely forgetting the movie.

The other half, one of them will watch the entire credits while the other dozes against them.


	26. Painting

“Marc! Marc, are you okay?”

Nathaniel’s voice is a blur above him. When Marc opens his eyes, he sees him looking down at him, his face and voice both filled with concern.

“Huh? What am I… Why am I on the floor?”

Marc realised he was in the middle of the art room surrounded by easels and students, all equally worried. That’s when he remembered; he volunteered to be the model for a class painting lesson to work on his anxiety from people looking at him. And while he was keeping himself calm, he must have accidentally fallen asleep.

Oops.


	27. Anonymous Love Letters

For months, Marc had agonised over what he wanted to say to Nathaniel. He wanted the moment to be perfect. Maybe if he wrote the words down...

He opened his notebook to a blank page. And he stared at it for what felt like hours before starting to write. And then he crossed out line after line.

> Nathaniel  
<strike>we got off on the wrong foot  
you’re so amazing  
we’ve been through a lot together  
</strike>I love you<strike></strike>

Marc set his pencil down, looking at that last line. It just felt right.

If only he could say those words out loud.


	28. Free Space: Soulmate AU

It’s a well-known incantation in their world; a spell that will show you a clue to find your true other half. At midnight on the night of a full moon, you drop a potion onto a special kind of flower, then call out the magic words: ‘Lucky Charm!’ The flower will transform into something associated with your soulmate.

Nathaniel was trying to sneak back home in the early morning, having fallen asleep after casting the spell. He carried his lucky charm; a rainbow coloured woollen scarf.

Just by his door, he ran into Marc. He had the same rainbow scarf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to BucketLover for the prompt idea.


	29. Fantasy AU

22 lunar cycles have passed since the rise of Dark Bishop Papillon, and people all across the land continue to live in fear of his curse.

It starts with a black butterfly shaped mark, and your thoughts become darker. If you succumb to these thoughts, you will become a monster that only desires destruction.

Marc fears the worst when he sees the mark on himself. He does his best to suppress the panic and fear, doing everything he can to keep his thoughts positive.

But all those dark feelings fade away when Nathaniel embraces him. Then, the mark fades too.


	30. Snow

[Nath, can you meet me at the usual place? 😉 Marc]

Canal Saint-Martin was so peaceful in winter; everything was draped in snow, from the banks of the canal to the bare branches of the trees.

“Hey there,” he called, walking up to Marc waiting on one of the bridges. “What’s up?”

Marc quickly handed him a little red box, tied with a blue and silver ribbon. “Here’s the first. Come meet me here again tomorrow, okay?”

“Tomorrow? Wait, is this…”

“Eight gifts for eight days, right?” Marc chuckled nervously.

Nathaniel immediately threw his arms around Marc. He was too sweet.


End file.
